The Balance That Embraces Two Worlds
by TOMOdachi-Dayo
Summary: When fate decides to play, always remember it can make, shake or break your world, and a different kind of destiny will start to unfold. Tomoka didn’t believe this. Tomoka-Centric Series .


**Disclaimer: **I own Prince of Tennis!! *tries to draw a racket and fails* Okay fine I don't. -.-;;

**Warnings:** Boring Narrations. OOCness. Spelling and Grammar Mistakes. Sucky Writing Style. Press Alt+F4 in case of drastic emergencies.

**Summary:** When fate decides to play, always remember it can make, shake or break your world, and a different kind of destiny will start to unfold. Tomoka didn't believe this.

**Rating:** Pairing-wise, safe. Not sure about the writing style.

**Pairing(s):** A platter of Tomoka-Centrics, coming right up~!

**Author's Beginning Notes:** SWEARTOGODTHISACCOUNTISALIVEANDWILLCONTINUETOSPREADTOMOKALOVE.

Finally! A series dedicated for Osakada Tomoka! ^^ Honestly this chapter is boring. *shot dead* I congratulate you beforehand if you were able to finish this chapter without falling asleep XP Anyhow, I promise that chapter two will have more dialogues! D: And less boring narrations! Err…hopefully *shot more*. On a brighter side, I hope you enjoy chapter one! ^__^ This is dedicated to all Tomoka fans~! *silence* Okaaaaay XDD;; Tomoka fans you know who you are :D

* * *

The Balance That Embraces Two Worlds

Prince of Tennis: Osakada Tomoka

**Chapter one: **She who deeply cherishes

She was so zealous, even though this trip wouldn't be any different from the rest of the trips she had before. She—that zealous girl—whose long, chocolate hair was tied neatly in pigtails and cascaded inches up from her slender shoulders, and she, whose hazel eyes sparkled when she heard about this little get together, exactly how a little girl's eyes sparkle whenever she receives a new doll. There was nothing special about this; truly there was none. It was just another trip to bond with Seigaku, her beloved tennis team. But this sort of trips and bonding time, they happen all the time. Bonding time during school lunch times and tennis practices; trips before important matches and victory celebrations. This trip was just another one of them, an added memoir to their intangible scrapbook collections, and they call it memories.

The Seigaku regulars, the Ichinen Trio, and her best friend Ryuzaki Sakuno were all excited too, but none of them could surpass this zealous girl's excitement. The trip would surely be fun; it's a guarantee. However, as each trip happens, the feeling of excitement slowly fades away until it eventually becomes dull. It is a fact for a common thing to lose its value if it is being offered everyday.

But she was a little bit different.

Her excitement remains the same, regardless of the event, time and place. They, most especially Sakuno, often wonder where she gets that absurd amount of energy. She was always smiling, always so loud, so bossy and childish and always so…so…marvelous in her own ways. This girl always finds a way to stand out, to get noticed, and she does it unintentionally.

"Ne ne Sakuno hurry up!"

"Chotto Tomo-chan!" the French-braided girl panted, attempting to catch up to her overly-enthusiastic friend.

"Geez you're so slow!" she playfully complained with a childish pout. "The bus will leave us!"

"Obaa-san won't do that," Sakuno said, sighing softly. "Mou~ why are you so excited?"

Tomoka blinked at her friend, like as if Sakuno has said something stupid. "What do you mean?"

Sakuno looked away, avoiding her friend's gaze. "You're always so excited even about the simplest things, Tomo-chan."

Her answer earned more blinks from the girl.

"Baka~!" the zealous girl laughed as she tapped her friend's back. "What are you saying, Sakuno? Every moment spent with Ryoma-sama and the others shall be treasured, no matter how big or small!" Her round, hazel eyes twinkled she said these words.

Sakuno could only force a small smile because of this. "E-Eh…"

Osakada Tomoka happily skipped ahead while Sakuno was left behind, pondering about her friend's attitude. "Tomo-chan has always been like this," she thought while watching her friend from afar. "She always cherishes the things that we do with Seigaku and Ryoma-kun. I wish I could do the same too…"

"Oi Sakuno hayaku! Stop staring into space!" Tomoka yelled in a bossy manner as she impatiently waved her hand at Sakuno.

"A-ah…ha-hai!"

And with that, the French-braided girl rushed to her friend, leaving her thoughts in a drift.

* * *

"Sorry for waiting!" a loud voice penetrated the bus, successfully catching everyone's attention. They all turned towards the source of the voice and saw their number one cheerleader.

"Oi Osakada! You're so noisy!" Satoshi Horio snapped, and the girl returned his greeting with a vicious snarl. But it instantly vanished when she saw Seigaku's rookie.

"Kyaa Ryoma-sama~!!" Even though the space was limited, it didn't stop her from twirling and doing a cheerleader's hop. She approached the boy with an overwhelming, enthusiastic aura, and the lad could only sigh.

"Ryoma-sama I'm so happy~! Aren't you excited?"

"…Not really."

"Aha! You're saying the exact opposite of what you're feeling!" She paused, her eyes twinkled as she continued, "Ryoma-sama kakkoii~!!" She turned to the rest, and with a huge beam, she proclaimed, "Minna-sama let's all have fun! Go, go SE-I-GA-KU~!!"

The others stared at each other, not really knowing how to reply. They stared back at her and produced a small smile, others a chuckle, others a simple nod. All throughout, Tomoka kept on cheering. The others honestly didn't mind, although they tried to hide it. Outside it seemed they were annoyed, but deep inside they really appreciated this girl. It was always like that. This girl has always been the source of noisiness and annoyance, but no one from Seigaku has actually complained about it. They complained about other things, like Inui's mephitic juice, tardiness and lack of cooperation. But the noisiness and annoyance of this girl? Never.

Perhaps it is really because they don't find her annoying. Deep inside, they were happy that she's cheering for them. No matter what happens, they're sure that her loyalty will always remain candid to them, to Seigaku. But they didn't want to openly show how much they appreciate her. And her noisiness. And her crazy cheerleading tactics. Because for them, it's not necessary for her to know. They want everything to remain the same. Everything _should_ remain the same.

After all, she will always be there, right?

* * *

~Owari [of Chapter one]

**Author's Notes:** Please wait for chapter 2! ^^ I'll try to update as soon as possible! :D So please don't give up on me!

**P.S.:** Criticisms are highly appreciated! ^__^ Comments and suggestions are deeply loved! Flames are extravagantly entertaining! :D


End file.
